


and the voice in your ear - that's me

by niallszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, and i guess you could say it's, this is a repost from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallszayn/pseuds/niallszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall hugs the wrong person from behind at a concert - zayn. turns out it might not have been that wrong at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the voice in your ear - that's me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote and posted this on [tumblr](http://www.kissingziall.tumblr.com) about 6 months ago, but i decided to put it up here too, since it'll probably be a while until i post something new (got a big one in store then, though!). i might occassionally post drabbles or ficlets like this one on tumblr though, so feel free to head on over there!  
> this one is inspired by a [tumblr post](http://kissingziall.tumblr.com/post/87335353630/camillamacaulayy-grinchtaire).

Zayn was kind of idly swaying to the music of the opening act, trying to seem not too awkward all alone in the crowd, when suddenly a warm body was pressed to his back, strong arms winding around his chest. 

"Found you, ya loser" an unfamiliar voice said, curling around an accent he couldn’t immediately place. 

"Um?" Zayn made, a little helpless, trying to look over his shoulder to see if this was someone he should know. 

Before he had even fully turned around, the arms were suddenly gone from around him and he was met with the mortified face of a blond boy about his age. A very cute blond, actually. 

"You’re not Darragh" he said, blushing as he dragged his gaze up from Zayn’s feet to his face, eyes widening a little. 

"I don’t know who that is" Zayn chuckled, "but I’m Zayn." 

“‘m so sorry, mate, it was an honest mistake, I don’t make a habit of going around and climbing all over strangers” the boy rambled, and Zayn couldn’t help but notice how blue his eyes were. 

"It’s alright" Zayn assured him with a smirk. "Could’ve had a worse person climb all over me, I don’t mind very much with you." His red cheeks when he blushed were lovely too, Zayn noticed. "Your boyfriend might mind, though." 

"My- my boyfriend?" 

"That guy you mistook me for?" Zayn asked, quite obviously fishing for information. 

"Darragh?" the boy asked, eyebrows drawn in confusion. "He’s not my boyfriend. He’s just a friend. I’m single, actually." He added the last part in a cocky and self-confident voice, obviously gaining confidence as he got over his initial embarrassment. Zayn liked his forwardness.

"Oh, good to know" he smirked, enjoying how the blush seemed to be permanent on the blond’s cheeks now. "How old are you?" 

“‘m 19” the boy said. “Oh, and me name’s Niall. Since I already know your name, ya know.” 

Irish, Zayn decided. That was an Irish accent.  

"Niall" he repeated. "19, single. Irish?" 

"Yeh" Niall grinned. "I just started uni here. What about you?" 

"Well, I’m 21 and I’m almost done with uni - well, in like a year at least. We’ll see what happens afterwards…shouldn’t you be finding your friend?" 

"Nah" Niall said, waving dismissively. "He’ll be alright, he’s probably found the others by now. You here on your own?" 

"Pathetic, right?" Zayn chuckled. "Didn’t have any friends who wanted to see Drake live." 

"Shoulda found other friends then" Niall grinned again. He did that a lot, Zayn noticed. "Me mate Liam got me into his music in the first place, so I didn’t have trouble finding people to go with." 

"And yet you’re here with me." 

"Well" Niall said slowly. "None of my mates are as alone as you. Or as pretty."  

"You think I’m pretty?" Zayn smirked. 

"Don’t act surprised. You could cut someone with those cheekbones." 

"Are you flirting with me, Niall?" 

"What if I was?" Niall asked coyly.  

Zayn laughed. “I think I’d actually like that.” 

"Good." Niall glanced at his phone, and Zayn was pretty sure he blushed again. "So is it alright if I keep you company? Darragh just texted me this." 

He held his phone out for Zayn to read the text. 

_U don’t seem to miss us much tss leaving us for the hot guy I see how it is b safe n all_  

Zayn laughed again and shook his head. “I suppose you can stay, then.” 

"You suppose?" Niall asked, one eyebrow arched. 

Zayn boldly grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. “Stay.” 

Niall smiled, letting himself be pulled closer so that their sides were touching. “Alright.” 

"So how’d you mistake me for this guy Darragh anyway?" Zayn asked curiously. 

"Dunno" Niall shrugged. "It’s dark, you both have dark hair and black studs in your ears, you’re roughly the same height…you don’t really look alike at all though." 

"Well, for what it’s worth, I’m glad we do on first glance in a dark room." 

Niall squeezed his hand and stood even closer to him, his teeth gleaming in the dark as he smiled. “Me too.” 

They stopped talking when Drake himself got on stage, both of them focusing on the music as it would’ve been too loud to understand much anyway. Their hands stayed linked between them though. 

 At some point, as it always seemed to happen at concerts, people tried to get closer to the stage, pushing others ruthlessly. Zayn felt more than saw Niall being jostled several times and protectively pulled the smaller boy in front of him, wrapping his arms around him to keep him close. 

Niall didn’t seem to mind, leaning back against Zayn’s chest happily. 

The blond turned his head a bit, looking at Zayn with a glint in his eyes, and asked: “So was this your plan all along? Getting back at me for hugging you from behind?” 

Zayn laughed. “You got me. These people here are all actors, hired solely for that purpose.” 

"See? I can see right through you, cheekbones." 

"If you say so, freckles" Zayn deadpanned. He could go for that route too. Besides, the freckles he’d spotted all over Niall’s face and neck were really hot. It kinda made him want to play connect the dots and see where it led him. 

Niall pouted, and Zayn’s eyes immediately zeroed in on his pink lips. He didn’t think lips were allowed to be that colour, actually. 

The fact that he’d wanted to kiss Niall since he first laid eyes on him wasn’t made easier by the fact that Niall didn’t exactly seem to be opposed to the idea either, if the way his tongue flicked out from between his lips to lick them was any indication. 

Zayn had just decided to grow a pair and just go for it when someone was pushed against his back, nearly making him fall over, taking Niall with him. 

By the time they’d found their balance again, the moment was over. 

So they stayed in their position, not really dancing but still moving in time with the beat. 

Zayn definitely enjoyed the feeling of Niall pressed against his front, the boy was just the right size even though he technically wasn’t much shorter than him, and his shoulders were even quite impressive in their broadness. Still, somehow they just  _fit_. 

Maybe he should be worried about how he wanted Niall already. Not  _that_  he did, he was sure more people at the venue would than wouldn’t, but the way in which he did. 

He didn’t even necessarily want to have sex with him tonight - he would if the opportunity arose of course, but he’d gladly wait days, weeks, however long Niall needed until he was ready. This wasn’t a one night stand/make out at a dimly lit concert kind of thing, and the fact that he thought so should maybe be disconcerting for Zayn, but. Niall just felt so good and  _right_  in his arms, and Zayn really didn’t care about anything else. 

When the song on stage changed to Shot For Me, Zayn grinned. He loved that song. He launched straight into the lyrics with Drake. 

_I can see it in your eyes: you’re angry_    
 _Regret got shit on what you’re feeling no_ w

Zayn heard another voice joining his and looked down at Niall to see he was singing along too, and his grin widened even further.   
   
 _Mad cause he ain’t like me_    
 _Oh you mad cause nobody ever did it like me_    
 _All the care I would take,_    
 _All the love that we made_    
 _Now you’re trying to find somebody to replace what I gave to you_    
 _It’s a shame you didn’t keep it: Alicia, Katia_    
 _I know that you gon’ hear this: I’m the man_    
 _Yeah I said it!_    
 _Bitch I’m the man_    
 _Don’t you forget it_    
 _The way you walk – that’s me_    
 _The way you talk – that’s me_    
 _The way you’ve got your hair up: did you forget that’s me?_    
 _And the voice in your speaker right now – that’s me (that’s me)_    
 _And the voice in your ear – that’s me_    
 _Can’t you see that I made it? Yeah I made it_    
 _First I made you who you are, then I made it_    
 _And you’re wasted with your ladies_    
 _Yeah I’m the reason why you always getting faded_

Their voices sounded great together, Zayn decided, the way the harmonised with each other almost instinctively. He lowered his head so his lips were right next to Niall’s ear. The younger boy shivered slightly when Zayn’s breath hit him, and Zayn smiled.   
   
 _Take a shot for me, oh oh oh oh_    
 _Take a shot for me, oh oh oh oh_    
 _Take a shot for me_    
 _A shot for me oooooo_    
 _A shot for me oooo_

Zayn could feel Niall’s chest rising and falling rapidly, and he very slowly and deliberately placed his lips at the juncture of the blond’s neck and shoulder, not even sucking, just letting them rest there lightly.

The gasp Niall let out was very satisfying, and then he suddenly twisted around in Zayn’s arms, grabbing him by the back of his neck and smashing their lips together needily.

Zayn let out his very own gasp, fingers digging into Niall’s side as he pulled their bodies impossibly close.

Niall more or less wrapped himself around the darker lad, who didn’t waste any time, slipping a hand under his shirt and caressing his smooth skin.

Once they’d actually gotten to the kissing part, Niall didn’t seem all that shy anymore, tugging on Zayn’s bottom lip with sharp teeth, hands carding through his hair.

They broke apart minutes later, slowly becoming aware of their surroundings again, panting heavily, lips swollen and shiny.

Zayn wanted to stare at Niall forever.

"You complete wanker" Niall said breathlessly. "I’ve wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on you."

"Why didn’t you?"

"I wasn’t sure how" Niall admitted sheepishly. "I don’t usually…hook up with strangers."

Zayn leaned forward, pressing a series of small pecks to Niall’s soft lips.

"Does it count as hooking up if I never wanna stop doing this?" he murmured against the corner of his mouth.

Said corner quirked up a bit. “You never want to stop?”

"Not anytime soon, at least."

“Does that mean I can have your number after tonight?”

“And a date, if you want.”

“I want” Niall grinned, and then he was kissing Zayn again, quite literally taking his breath away.

Someone laughed near them, and a voice said, sounding amused: “Jesus, get a room, you two.”

Zayn opened his eyes, feeling slightly dazed, and saw a couple of people watching them curiously. Belatedly, he realised that his hand had somehow gotten into the back pocket of Niall’s skinny jeans, groping his butt.

He blushed and pulled away, trying to ignore the stares they were still getting.

Niall huffed but let go of Zayn’s hair too, bringing a tiny bit of distance between them.

"What do you say?" he asked quietly, so only Zayn could hear him over the still ongoing concert. "About the getting a room thing?"

Zayn gaped at him. “You mean -?”

Niall laughed. “Yeh. In case you haven’t noticed, I want you.”

He shifted his hips forward a little, and Zayn gasped, because apparently he wasn’t the only one who could still get half hard from making out.

"I’m here by car, we could be at mine in half an hour" he suggested, his fingers tightening on Niall’s waist again.

"Well that’d definitely be much more comfortable than a bathroom here" Niall mused, causing Zayn to stare at him wide-eyed some more. "And I absolutely need to get off within like the next hour."

Zayn groaned and swooped in for another kiss, this one much shorter than the first ones.

"Right, let’s get out of here before everyone else does" he said, just as Drake on stage announced the last song.

Hand in hand, they made their way through the crowd towards the exit.

"You’re okay with this, right?" Niall asked when they passed the security people.

"Niall" Zayn grinned. "Would I be practically dragging you to my car if I wasn’t?"

"You’ve got a point there" the blond laughed, picking up the pace again. "Is it far to your car?"

"Getting impatient, huh?" Zayn teased. "But no, not much further."

He steered them towards his old beat up VW which he was still immensely proud of and hurried to unlock it, opening the passenger door for Niall.

"You’re a gentleman too" Niall said in awe.

He grabbed the front of Zayn’s shirt and pushed him back against the car, licking into his mouth hungrily.

"Niall" Zayn mumbled against his lips after a while, trying to push him back with his hands on Niall’s chest. "As much as I’m enjoying this, we should probably get going unless we wanna be stuck in traffic when everyone else leaves too."

"Ugh" Niall made, but pulled away. "Alright then, let’s drive."

He took a step back to allow Zayn to walk over to his side of the car and got in too.

"So do you live alone?" Niall asked when they pulled out of the car park. "Or is there anyone we might disturb?"

"No, I got my own flat a few months ago, we’re gonna be all alone."

"Great!" Niall exclaimed. "I share a flat with me mates Harry and Sean, and that can be quite exciting cause Harry likes to get naked all the time and doesn’t understand why he shouldn’t when Sean and I have friends over - his own friends are probably as used to it as we are by now."

Zayn chuckled. “So he just walks around naked all the time?”

"Pretty much."

Niall leaned over to kiss the corner of his mouth when Zayn pulled to a stop at a red light.

"I’d much rather see you naked, though."

"Patience, babe" Zayn laughed, but pulled him closer for a proper kiss anyway.

It took a car honking behind them for Zayn to realise the red light had turned green again.

The whole drive to his building, Zayn didn’t know whether to bless or to curse the red lights. They snogged for a bit at every single one, and that was fucking fantastic, but they also got honked at every time, which was a bit embarrassing.

Some people walking past the car even made quite vulgar gestures at them, and Niall laughed loudly each time.

"Well, they’re not wrong now, are they?" he’d say when Zayn reacted embarrassed.

Which was followed by more snogging, unless they had to start driving again.

The way to his flat had never seemed so long to Zayn.

“Is this it?” Niall asked when Zayn pulled onto the car park of the building he lived in.

“Home, sweet home” he nodded.

“Fucking finally” Niall muttered and Zayn laughed, parking his car.

“It would’ve been far easier if you hadn’t insisted on teasing me the whole way here.”

They got out of the car and immediately gravitated towards each other again, hands entwining and shoulders bumping.

“Well I couldn’t exactly help it when I realised that you were even more gorgeous than I’d already thought inside.”

Zayn shook his head, heading straight for the elevator and pulling Niall with him. “What am I supposed to say? I didn’t know your eyes could be that shade, too.”

“They look different again by day” Niall grinned, angling his body towards Zayn’s when they stopped in front of the elevator doors.

“Can’t wait to find out how” Zayn mumbled, eyes already trained on Niall’s lips again before he leaned in and kissed him again.

The elevator doors binged when they opened and the two young men stumbled inside, neither willing to let go of the other.

Inside of the small cabin, Zayn had Niall pressed up against the wall quickly, barely noticing how the doors closed again and the elevator started moving.

Apparently it was a recurring thing that Zayn lost track of things when he kissed Niall, because when they arrived on his floor, Niall’s legs were somehow wrapped around his hips and Zayn had his hands placed firmly on his butt, holding him up.

Unwilling to put him down already, Zayn stumbled out of the elevator blindly bumping into a wall when he should’ve rounded a corner. Niall laughed against his mouth and wiggled around until Zayn let him down.

"It’ll be quicker this way" he grinned and grabbed Zayn’s face to pull him into another kiss.

Zayn’s lips felt puffy and swollen already, but he still couldn’t get enough. He started moving them towards his front door, lips still attached, and got there relatively unharmed.

Unlocking the door was quite a task with Niall’s lips against his neck, but he managed it and shut the door behind them, pushing Niall up against it immediately.

"Zayn" Niall started, but it turned into a moan when Zayn moved his hand to palm the front of his jeans.

"Is this okay?" Zayn asked, sucking lightly on the juncture of Niall’s shoulder and neck, where the blond’s t-shirt had slipped down just enough.

"Yeah" Niall panted, hands frantically roaming across Zayn’s back. "Fuck, yes."

His hands made their way down Zayn’s side, playing with the hem of his shirt, fingers slipping underneath.

Zayn groaned and rutted forward a little, the added pressure to Niall’s crotch making him gasp.

"Zayn" he tried again, tugging on the darker lads shirt more insistently. "I want you. Can we…take this off?"

Obediently, Zayn lifted his arms to let Niall pull his shirt off.

The younger boy stared at him for a second, unabashedly taking in his tattoos, before he skidded his fingertips along them lightly.

"Wow" he breathed.

Zayn let out a small whine, his eyes darkened.

"I feel at disadvantage here" he said, pushing the hem of Niall’s shirt up his stomach.

Niall chuckled and helped him pull it off, before tugging him closer and kissing him again.

When Zayn’s fingers slid down his stomach to pop open the button of his jeans, Niall let out a groan and dropped his head back against the wooden door.

"Are we gonna do this right here?"

Zayn pushed his hips forward in another filthy grind, sucking on Niall’s neck to stifle his moan.

"Uncomfortable" he mumbled, and pulled Niall away from the door, walking backwards.

They almost fell when Niall stumbled over his trousers which had slipped off his hips and down to his knees. With a laugh, he simply stepped out of them, leaving them crumpled on the floor a few steps away from their shirts.

"Those need to come off too" Niall urged, pulling down Zayn’s fly when they started moving again, clumsily stumbling through the flat.

"Yeah" Zayn agreed, the word morphing into a yelp when he toppled over after the back of his knees hit the couch.

Niall laughed and collapsed on top of him, his laugh ending up smothered in Zayn’s chest.

He pushed himself into an upright position again quickly, moving downwards to pull Zayn’s skinny jeans off his legs.

On his way back up to settle on top if Zayn again, he pressed featherlight kisses all along Zayn’s legs, spending especially long on the inside of his thighs, making Zayn writhe and moan.

"Niall" he hissed when the blond moved further up, nosing along the outline of his clothed cock.

Niall giggled and kissed the heart on his hip, before coming to lie down on top of him again, pressing their lips together.

"Why are you still wearing these" Zayn mumbled into Niall’s mouth when his roaming hands got to Niall’s boxers and slipped underneath them.

"You are, too" Niall reminded him, pushing his hips down to accentuate his words.

"We should change that" Zayn suggested, already wrestling Niall’s boxers off between their bodies.

When they were finally fully naked not long after, Niall ground his hips down cheekily, their fully hardened cocks sliding together, making them both gasp.

"Fuck" Niall hissed.

"Yeah" Zayn moaned, his hands still on Niall’s butt, pulling him down while simultaneously thrusting up.

"Oh my god" Niall breathed , his forehead dropping to Zayn’s shoulder. "Zayn…"

"Like this?" Zayn asked, his thrusts becoming more frantic by the minute.

"Yeah" Niall said, sucking marks into the side of his neck. "Yeah, ‘s great."

He seemed to lose all sense of speech when Zayn slid his fingers between his butt cheeks, teasing his rim lightly. His mouth went slack against Zayn’s neck and he started rutting helplessly, making small sounds all the while.

They lost their rhythm soon after, moving desperately, chasing their orgasms.

"Close" Zayn breathed out, catching Niall’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

Niall whined, a high-pitched sound, and dug his fingers into the skin just below Zayn’s butt, speeding up their movements even more.

He was lying on top of Zayn with his full weight, but the older boy didn’t mind, moving to wrap his legs around Niall. The new angle was what did it for him, and he came with a shout, his back arching off the sofa and his fingers leaving marks on Niall’s pale back.

Niall followed seconds after, biting Zayn’s shoulder to muffle his shouts.

They lay there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath, Niall on top of Zayn, while the older boys hands moved up and down his back lazily.

"Are these your sisters?" Niall asked eventually, gesturing towards a picture on the coffee table.

"Yeah" Zayn said, a fond smile spreading across his face. "The whole bunch of them."

"Are they all younger than you?"

"No, Doniya - she’s the one on the right - is older, Waliyha and Safaa are younger than me."

"I’ve only got an older brother" Niall said. "He used to be a right pain in the arse but now he’s 25 and we get along really well. I’m gonna be best man at his wedding."

"Oh? When’s that gonna be?"

"This summer" Niall explained. "I don’t have a date yet, by the way, so if you’re not busy that day…"

Zayn chuckled. “Ask me again when summer is actually close enough to make plans.”

"Okay" Niall said, kissing his chest. "This is a nice flat, by the way."

Zayn hummed in thanks. “I could show you the rest?”

Niall grinned at him, a glint in his eyes. “Does the tour involve a bedroom?”

"It does" Zayn replied, pulling him in for a languid kiss.

"And that bedroom - does it have a bed?" Niall asked when they broke apart.

Zayn laughed and got up, pulling Niall with him. “Well, you’re gonna have to find that out for yourself.”


End file.
